


Psy obronne są wspaniałymi opiekunkami

by Lampira7



Series: Pies obronny [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Q, Kidnapping, Protective James Bond
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: James Bond był przyzwyczajony do dwóch rzeczy: broni i ludzi, którzy próbowali zastrzelić go bronią. Zwykle to drugie było problemem i można go było rozwiązać za pomocą pierwszej rzeczy. Dzieci nie były tak niezawodne jak broń, nie było też akceptowalne, by je zastrzelić, gdyby stały się groźne.





	1. Psy obronne vs kanapowe psy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710074) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



Trzeci napastnik padł z kulą w klatce piersiowej, a Bond ruszył naprzód, ignorując głos M karcący go przez słuchawkę. To było dość standardowe przemówienie, obracające się wokół nie zabijania każdego wroga, gdy MI6 wciąż miało pytania, które wymagały odpowiedzi, itd. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd M była na polu, więc nie trudził się, by podkreślić, że mógłby sam udzielić odpowiedzi na te pytania, jeśli tylko by chcieli, o ile to nie on byłby martwy.   
  
— Tak, M — mruknął posłusznie, najprawdopodobniej w najwłaściwszym momencie, bo w jednostronnej rozmowie nastała przez chwilę cisza. Szedł dalej, trzymając broń w pogotowiu.  
  
— Nie słuchasz, prawda?  
  
— Właściwie, staram się pozostać przy życiu — odpowiedział bez większego zainteresowania. — Przestanę strzelać do ludzi, gdy ci przestaną starać się mnie zastrzelić.  
  
To spowodowała, że głos na drugim końcu linii zamilkł, chociaż usłyszał, że ktoś, kto był w pokoju z M prychnął z rozbawienia, po czym kobieta za pomocą odrobiny werbalnego ataku, powiedziała temu komuś, co ma robić.  
  
Zanim Bond zadał pytanie, inny głos przekazał mu instrukcje:  
  
— Będzie im trudniej cię śledzić, jeśli pójdziesz na niższe piętra. Po twojej lewej i prawej stronie powinny znajdować się drzwi. Droga za tymi prawymi jest szybsza, ale…  
  
Bond skorzystał z tych po prawej stronie. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale użył porządnego kopnięcia, aby zaradzić temu problemowi. Wciąż trzymając pistolet w dłoniach, wszedł do pokoju zdecydowanym, płynnym krokiem.  
  
— Wybrał te po prawej? — Zabrzmiał głos wzdychającej M.  
  
Głos pełen rezygnacji był wystarczająco cichy, by wykazać, że technik odpowiedzialny za kierowanie Bonda odchylił się z rezygnacją na swoim krześle.   
  
— Tak, Madame.  
  
— Była szybsza — odparł obronnie Bond, rozsądnie powtarzając słowa technika.  
  
M ponownie pochyliła się nad odbiornikiem, próbując zrozumieć, co robił jej najlepszy i najbardziej kłopotliwy agent.  
  
— Bond, jaka jest sytuacja?  
  
Był uciążliwy, ale także był świetnie wyszkolonym agentem MI6, a jego bladoniebieskie oczy już rozglądały się trzeźwo po pomieszczeniu. Mięśnie były napięte, ale postawę miał rozluźnioną i gotową do działania. Jego zmysły zanotowały, że pokój był pozbawiony wrogich strzelców, zanim jego umysł zaakceptował to poprzez logikę i było to widoczne w jego postawie, gdy rozluźnił się w minimalny sposób. Tylko ktoś, kto znał go od lat, zauważyłby różnicę. Każdy przeciwnik, który pojawiał się w takim momencie, szybko dowiedziałby się, że ta zmiana w żaden sposób nie powodowała, że Bond reagował wolniej. Ponieważ nawet spokojny, 007 był wciąż przerażająco zabójczy, nie wspominając o jego impulsywności, jak twierdziła M.   
  
— Jeszcze jeden pusty pokój. — Jego niski monotonny głos uspokoił M. — Stół i krzesła.  
  
Ten budynek był jak labirynt, a fakt, że był to jeden z budynków, których było pełno na wyspie, nie był zachęcający. W milczeniu, był głęboko urażony tym, że żaden z kształtujących się złoczyńców nie uznawał się za prawdziwie złego, dopóki nie spełnił stereotypu kupienia własnej ściśle tajnej wyspy. „Ściśle tajna” była z reguły przereklamowanym określeniem, a zabawa w chowanego z uzbrojonymi bandytami w piekielnym upale prawdopodobnie obrzydziła Bondowi na stałe wyspy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek naprawdę dotrzyma obietnicy o wakacjach, wybierze jakiś zalesiony, chłodny i solidny teren pozbawiony dostępu do morza.  
  
Jego mięśnie natychmiast znów się spięły, a palce nieświadomie nacisnęły mocniej na spust pistoletu, gdy jakiś ruch przykuł jego spojrzenie. Zbyt szybko stwierdził, że pokój był pusty, ponieważ odkrył, że przy starym, poobijanym metalowym stole ktoś był. Dzieciak nie starszy niż siedem lat i nie większy niż średniej wielkości pies, wystarczający mały, by zwinąć się na krześle i pozostać w ukryciu, dopóki się nie poruszył.  
  
M musiała usłyszeć, że jego oddech zatrzymał się delikatnie, bo zapytała napiętym, profesjonalnym głosem:  
  
— 007, co się dzieje?  
  
Po raz pierwszy, Bond nie był pewien, co zrobić w danej sytuacji. Jego spojrzenie wędrowało po pokoju, aby upewnić się, że nie było żadnych innych niespodzianek, gdy odpowiedział z roztargnieniem:  
  
— Jest tu… Jest tutaj dziecko. Może ma sześć albo siedem lat. — Jego oczy w naturalny sposób odebrały każdy niuans, a chłopiec skulił się milcząc, gdy agent 00 przyglądał mu się. — Wydaje się, że Krąg Westforda przytrzymywał go tu przez jakiś czas.  
  
— Powiadomię odpowiednich ludzi. Dziecko będzie stanowiło priorytet dla ekipy sprzątającej. Kontynuuj swoją misję.  
  
Bond jednak już podjął decyzję i jak zwykle, to co postanowił zdecydowanie odbiegało od tego, co inni sądzili, jak odkryła M. Szedł już w kierunku dziecka.  
  
To nie było zbyt dobre podejście. Być może dlatego, że Bond był dużym mężczyzną, a bardziej prawdopodobną przyczyną tego było, że wciąż trzymał broń w gotowości. Wielkie, brązowe oczy dziecka otworzyły się szeroko za rozmazanymi szkłami okularów, widocznymi pod plątaniną ciemnych, brudnych, brązowych włosów. Dzieciak odskoczył jak oszalały zając. Nie był to jednak zbyt duży problem, jak można było oczekiwać, ponieważ mocny stół wydał z siebie jęk protestu, a krótki łańcuch prowadzący do kostki chłopca, nie pozwolił mu uciec.  
  
Mrużąc swoje nieprzeniknione oczy, Bond zmienił swój poprzedni raport:  
  
— Jest tutaj dzieciak przykuty do stołu.  
  
— Na litość boską, Bond, nie możesz teraz nic z tym zrobić! Musisz znaleźć przesyłkę, którą otrzymał Westfall i uciszyć go. — Próbowała zmusić go do bycia rozsądnym. — Poza tym, nadajesz się na opiekunkę w takim samym stopniu jak ja… — Miała w tym rację. Oboje byli tak samo przygotowani do opieki nad dziećmi jak urodzone i wychowane do walki psy były przystosowane do kanapowego życia.  
  
Jak zwykle, Bond zignorował ją, a przynajmniej postanowił później rozważyć jej słowa, gdy uporządkowywał to, co widział i po cichu wydedukował we własnym umyśle. Okrążył stół, a lufa jego pistoletu była wycelowana teraz w podłogę, nawet jeśli broń, wciąż była odblokowana i gotowa do użytku. Chudy chłopiec ostrożnie zszedł mu z drogi. Był uroczył dzieciakiem, o dużych oczach i delikatnych rysach twarzy, w zbyt dużych spodniach i koszulce, przez co wyglądał jakby miał udać się do szkoły, jeśli można było zignorować kurz, brud, zadrapania oraz widoczne siniaki. W tej chwili oddychał szybko, spoglądając niepewnie na Bonda, jak na wielkiego węża. Najwyraźniej w ogóle go nie lubił.  
  
— Bond! — M ponownie na niego krzyknęła.  
  
Bond wyjął słuchawkę z ucha i włożył ją do kieszeni spodni. Będąc tam, gniew MI6 był zaledwie brzęczeniem komara. Nie chodziło o to, że całkowicie się z nią nie zgadzał, miała odrobinę racji, ale nie zamierzał zmienić zdania. Takiego małego dzieciaka nie można było pozostawić przywiązanego do stołu, gdy dookoła wędrowali ludzie z bronią. Będąc całkowicie poza swoim żywiołem, idąc na kompromis, nie schował broni, tylko trzymając ją w jednym ręku tuż przy swoim boku, przykucnął powoli, mówiąc spokojnie:  
  
— Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, więc nic nie rób.  
  
Nie znaczy to, że agent 007 miał pojęcie, co siedmiolatek powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji, ale uznał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zabezpieczy się z każdej strony. Przecież małe rzeczy również mogą być niebezpieczne. Ostatecznie, M była jedynie drobną staruszką, ale mogła sprawić, by drżał w swoich butach, jeśli zostałaby wystarczająco sprowokowana (w taki sposób jak zdjęcie słuchawki i schowanie jej do kieszeni). Dzieciak wyglądał na przestraszonego do granic możliwości, ale jego delikatne, małe dłonie były zaciśnięte w pieści. Wyglądał niczym dzikie zwierzę zapędzone w kąt.  
  
Spośród wszystkich możliwych, metaforycznych dzikich zwierząt prawdopodobnie wiewiórka najlepiej pasowałaby do dzieciaka, ale cóż. Bond był zdecydowany nie lekceważyć go ze względu na małe rozmiary, nawet jeśli wielkościowo przy chłopcu wyglądał jak pies do myszy.  
  
Wyciągnął powoli rękę, w której nie trzymał pistoletu. Chłopiec podskoczył, gdy palce agenta zacisnęły się wokół końca łańcucha znajdującego się najbliżej niego. Spokój chłopca został wtedy zniszczony, gdy Bond w zasadzie trzymał go na smyczy. Dzieciak przesuwał się z nogi na nogę i oddychał szybko oraz nieregularnie.  
  
 _Dobry Boże, jak mam sobie z tym poradzić?_ — pomyślał Bond, czując daremną panikę, nie pasującą w ogóle do jednego z najlepszych tajnych agentów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie posłuchać M i nie pobiec dalej korytarzem. Przynajmniej wiedział, co robić z celami i wrogami. Specyfiką jego pracy było to, że gdy dochodziło do kontaktu z nimi, strzelanie było ogólnie bezpieczną odpowiedzią. Za to teraz patrzył na przerażonego i nieprzewidywalnego chłopca, stanowiącego zagadkę, która przedstawiła mu milion problemów, z których żaden nie mógł zostać natychmiast rozwiązany przez kulę.  
  
— Hej — powiedział, czując się sfrustrowany i widząc, że dzieciak się cofa, już będąc bardzo daleko na swoim metrowym łańcuchu. — Powiedziałem, że cię nie skrzywdzę!  
  
Gdyby Bond miał większe doświadczenie z dziećmi, wiedziałby, że ostry ton nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Z większą szybkością, niż się spodziewał, małe ciałko poruszyło się w panice, dając agentowi 00 niewiele opcji do wyboru. Odruchowo, Bond rzucił się do przodu i chwycił go. Nastąpiła krótka walka, ale przynajmniej wiedząc podświadomie, że małe dzieci słyną z hałaśliwości, udało mu się złapać chłopca jednym ramieniem wokół brzucha, a drugą rękę zacisnął mocno na jego ustach. Usłyszał spanikowany wrzask oburzenia, będący natychmiastowo stłumiony przez jego dłoń. To wymagało puszczenia pistoletu, co prawdopodobnie zirytowało Bonda bardziej niż wszystko inne, co się wydarzyła dzisiejszego ranka. Zdając sobie sprawę, że szybko staje się to śmieszne i marnuje zbyt wiele czasu, Bond obrócił się wokół swojego nowego problemu, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ustach. Przerażone oczy odmówiły spotkania go. Dzieciak usiłować oderwać jego rękę od swojej twarzy i uwolnić się od ramienia oplecionego wokół talii, nawet jeśli Bond był wyraźnie silniejszy od niego.  
  
— Okej, powiem to jeszcze raz i tym razem… posłuchaj! — syknął Bond, żałując, że nie może wrócić do bycia małomównym polowym agentem, potencjalnie kimś kto strzelał szybciej niż powinien, który nawet rzadko rozmawiał z M lub swoim Kwatermistrzem, jeśli nie było potrzeby. Ale dzieciak nie powinien tutaj być i nie zasługiwał na to wszystko i choć Bond wyszkolony do tego, żeby strzelać z zimną krwią oraz zabijać bez wyrzutów sumienia, miał serce, które teraz mówiło mu, że zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa dziecku było tak samo ważne, jak pokój pełen celów.   
  
— Nie jestem jednym z mężczyzn, którzy cię tu zostawili. Wyprowadzę cię stąd.  
  
To wydawało się dość proste. Niestety, Bond nie wiedział, ile lat musi mieć dziecko, żeby rozumieć różne rzeczy. Zakładał jednak, że wiek siedmiu… a może sześciu lat… to wiek, gdy dzieciaki były dość inteligentne.  
  
Tak przypuszczał.  
  
— Rozumiesz?  
  
Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Bond nic nie wskórał, gdy wielkie, zapłakane oczy spojrzały na niego przez pobrudzone okulary, a jedno z tych oczu było niestety podbite. Niechętna akceptacja pojawiła się w ciemnobrązowych tęczówkach chłopca. Chłopiec, wciąż stojąc nieruchomo, pokonany lub cicho czekający na to, co się stanie dalej, kiwnął nieśmiało swoją kudłatą głową pod ręką agenta.  
  
— W porządku… Bądź cicho — rozkazał Bond.  
  
Mając tylko około pięćdziesiąt procent pewności, że jego polecenie zostanie wykonane, 007 zabrał swoją dłoń. Czuł się absurdalnie zadowolony z siebie, gdy nie było żadnego krzyku ani wrzasku lub — nie daj Boże — _płaczu_. Wydawało się jednak, że to ostatnie się zbliża, gdy na twarzy dziecka były widoczne ślady poprzednich szlochów. W tej chwili, dzieciak patrzył na niego z mieszanką strachu i niepewności oraz determinacji, by nie dopuścić do tego, by łzy popłynęły. Jego chude ramiona drżały od podjętego wysiłku.  
  
Wciąż jednak żadnego płaczu. Krzyków. Było to zdecydowanie zwycięstwo.  
  
— W porządku — powtórzył Bond, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo mu ulżyło.  
  
Decydując się skupić na tym, co rozumiał, Bond pochylił się, by spojrzeć na łańcuch, utrzymujący chłopca na miejscu. Była to długa linia dość lekkich ogniw łączących dwa kajdany. Jeden przymocowany do stołu, w ten sposób, aby uniemożliwić swobodne je wysunięcie, jeśli w ogóle dzieciak miałby jakąkolwiek szansę, aby podnieść stół. Kiedy Bond pozwolił chłopcu odejść, ten nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, ale gdy agent 00 podświadomie sięgnął po pistolet, by zniszczyć łańcuch, to stojące obok niego gołe stopy znowu próbowały uciec. Szybki refleks sprawił, że po raz drugi, w ciągu ostatnich minut, chwycił łańcuch.  
  
— Hej, jeśli chcesz się tego pozbyć, będziesz musiał mnie wysłuchać — powiedział szorstko dzieciakowi.   
  
_To będzie gorsze niż próba wyjaśnienia Q, dlaczego potrzebuję laserowego długopisu._  
  
— ...007, im dłużej będziesz marnować swój czas na dziecko, tym trudniejsze będzie ukończenie tej misji.  
  
— Q — mruknął Bond, gdy ponownie usłyszał dźwięk ze schowanej słuchawki. Chłopak z zaskoczeniem i iskrą ciekawości spojrzał na bezcielesny dźwięk. Najwyraźniej stary Kwatermistrz zdołał ręcznie zwiększyć sygnał lub głośność gadżetu. Bond nigdy nie lubił tego starego człowieka, a to wtrącenie naprawdę go zirytowało. Ale posłusznie wyciągnął słuchawkę z ucha, mrucząc:  
  
— Możesz teraz przywrócić ją do normalności. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i dodał gorzko: — Znów jestem dobrym chłopcem.  
  
— Przestań. Nidy nie jesteś grzeczny, chyba że doznałeś urazu głowy i oddział medyczny cię odurzył. — Głos M, na szczęście normalnie brzmiący, sprawił, że Bond skrzywił się na samo to wspomnienie. Dla każdego upartego, dumnego agenta 00, takie historie sprawiały, że wykorzystali swoje najlepsze umiejętności, aby uniknąć kolejnych wycieczek do skrzydła medycznego. — Jaka jest sytuacja? Nie licząc tego dziecka, którym najwyraźniej zdecydowałeś się zaopiekować.  
  
— Omawiane dziecko jest wolne — mruknął Bond. — Żadnych innych wrogów. Wciąż działam zgodnie z planem.  
  
Podczas, gdy M drwiła z jego „cholernych niebezpiecznych planów”, Bond zwrócił się do chłopca. Drżenie nie ustało, ale teraz dzieciak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może uciec od szybszego, potężniejszego agenta i stał z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, będąc tak nieruchomy oraz mały, jak tylko mógł. Widok ten sprawił, że Bond naraz poczuł wiele rzeczy: niepokój, smutek, wściekłość i wszystko, co do niego nie pasowało. To w jakiś sposób było dla niego złe. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił chłopca za ramię, delikatnie nim potrząsając, dopóki te duże oczy ukryte okularami nie spojrzały na niego.  
  
— Zaufasz mi? Już powiedziałem, że cię nie zastrzelę. — Może był trochę gburowaty, ale Bond uważał, że i tak robi zadziwiająco dobrą robotę, biorąc pod uwagę, że po raz pierwszy pracował z dzieciakiem.  
  
Przypomnienie o pistolecie w przewidywalny sposób spowodowało, że iskierki strachu pojawiły się w oczach chłopca. Poruszył ustami, chcąc rozpocząć kłótnię, ale potem przestał. Poobijany i przerażony do granic umysłu, ale trzymający to pod kruchą kontrolą, dzieciak nie zgodził się zaufać Bondowi, po prostu przestał przed nim uciekać.  
  
— Jak ma na mię? — spytała z rezygnacją M. — Równie dobrze możemy ze swojej strony zacząć go identyfikować. Może to pomoże nam uzyskać dokładne informacje, dlaczego i gdzie Westford utrzymuje cały swój nielegalny ładunek.  
  
Bond skupił się na chłopcu i powtórzył pytanie. Nagle, w wielkich oczach był widoczna buntowniczość i zaciekłość, a odpowiedź, która się pojawiła, zabrzmiała ostrymi, czystymi tonami dziecka, które nie będzie skłonne do zmiany zdania.  
  
— Q — powiedział.  
  
 _Dlaczego nie mogę zajmować się kimś, kto stara się mnie zastrzelić…?_  
  
— Um… M, być może mamy problem.  
  
— Tak?  
  
Bond obwiniał za to Q — starego Q, kwatermistrza, który nie był w połowie tak inteligentny, jak sądził, ale i tak wszędzie wtykał swój nos — ponieważ pogłośnił głośność w słuchawce i zmusił Bonda do tego, by mu odpowiedział. Teraz chłopak znalazł ładny tytuł, którym mógł się posłużyć, zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost na pytanie. Co gorsza, nie wyglądało na to, by „mały Q” zmienił zdanie nawet na torturach.  
  
— Mówi, że ma na imię Q.  
  
— Cóż do diabła jest za imię? — prawdziwy Kwatermistrz zabrzmiał w tle, zanim przypomniał sobie, że również czasami był nazywany Q.  
  
— Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wyjął narzędzie do miażdżenia kciuków — zauważył łagodnie Bond, wciąż patrząc na dziecko i robiąc zabawną minę „wierz, że tylko tak mówię” — to myślę, że to jedyne imię, jakie otrzymasz.  
  
Mógł usłyszeć jak M przeklina pod nosem w bardzo niestosowny sposób, ale przynajmniej była na tyle rozsądna, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie mogła w racjonalny sposób usprawiedliwić powiedzenia jednemu z głównych agentów brytyjskich, by torturował siedmioletnie dziecko w celu pozyskania od niego prawdziwego imienia.  
  
— Musisz wrócić do zadania, 007 — powiedziała w końcu. — Zrób wszystko, co uznasz za konieczne.  
  
— Tak, Madame.  
  
Było jego posłuszną odpowiedzią. _Nie odetchnął_ z ulgą, gdy oczekiwany wykład ominął go niczym chmura burzowa. Pozostała jednak kwestia, jak ma postępować zgodnie z rozkazami. Życie byłoby nieporównywalnie prostsze, gdyby jedynym co musiałby uwzględnić w swoich równaniach, był on sam i ludzie, którzy chcieliby go zabić. Teraz miał ze sobą chłopca, który wybrał imię/literę Q jako swoją nazwę. Ponieważ chłopiec nie był nim, ani nie wskazywał na niego broni, to zdecydowanie co ma robić stawało się frustrujące.  
  
— Porozmawiamy później, o twoim tak zwanym imieniu — burknął agent, czując jak kącik jego ust podniósł się w uśmiechu, gdy nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia dostrzegając charakterek chłopca.  
  
A potem rozpoczął się ostrzał i 007 nawet tym nie uczestniczył.  
  
— Bond! Co ty, do licha, robisz?!  
  
Głos, który z piskiem rozbrzmiał przez słuchawkę został zignorowany, gdy Bond zablokował wszystkie emocje i zaczął wykonywać swoją pracę. Dzieciak przy jego biodrze opadł na ziemię z rękami na głowie i z piskiem strachu, gdy pierwsze pociski przeleciały koło nich. _Stało się to o wiele prostsze_ — pomyślał filozoficznie Bond, strzelając do jednego z ogniw łańcucha. Dziecko nie będzie się bało bardziej, niż dotychczas. Łańcuch był bardzo delikatny, na tyle, na ile mogą być łańcuchy. Nie wystarczająco silny, by uwięzić psa, ale wystarczająco, aby utrzymać w miejscu siedmiolatka. Jedno z ogniw rozpadło się pod wpływem uderzenia kuli. Nie marnując czasu, Bond zaparł się stopami o ziemię i umieszczając ramię pod blatem ciężkiego stołu, przewrócił go przed tym, jak druga i trzecia kula wyleciała z korytarza w ich kierunku. Nastąpił ostry dźwięk, gdy pocisk zamiast ich trafił w mebel. Będąc na razie pod osłoną stołu, Bond powiedział jedynie:  
  
— Wrogi ostrzał.  
  
Spojrzał na dzieciaka.  
  
Mały chłopiec stanowił żałosny widok. Był wcześniej dość odważny, gdy stawił czoło Bondowi w swoich próbach ucieczki. Najwyraźniej wiedział o źródle hałasów i niebezpieczeństwie związanym z bronią, bo leżał teraz skulony na podłodze z rękami na uszach. Łzy swobodnie spływały mu po twarzy. Działając w odruchu i odrobinie nieoczekiwanego współczucia, Bond podniósł go, czując, jak brudne, kręcone włosy dotykają jego szczęki i szyi, gdy obrócił się w stronę drugich drzwi prowadzących z pokoju. Przynajmniej istniał jeden czynnik działający na jego korzyść. Dzieciak był bardzo mały, więc mógł go łatwo nieść biegnąc. Wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nie został jeszcze trafiony, ale i tak zaklął, ponieważ jego broń musiała być w kaburze, by mógł trzymać dziecko. Wolałby mieć broń w rękach. Broń, którą znał i która była niezawodna. Dzieci w najmniejszym stopniu nie należały do żadnej z tych kategorii.  
  
Przynajmniej „Q” nie wyrywał się.  
  
Kule podążały za nimi, gdy ich przeciwnicy zaczęli brać pod uwagę stół. Chłopiec skomlał przy gardle Bonda. Dopiero, gdy 007 przeszedł drugie drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą, poczuł, że dziecko oddycha. Po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że większość budynków na tej cholernej wyspie posiada niedbały wystrój, ponieważ potrzebował tylko chwili, by znaleźć jakieś śmieci i zablokować nimi drzwi. Zamknął je również na zamek, ale wydawał się on równie stary i zaniedbany jak reszta budynku, więc nie pokładał w nim zbyt wiele nadziei.  
  
— Drzwi po prawej stronie. Doprowadzą cię do schodów — spokojny głos zabrzmiał przez słuchawkę Bonda, nieczuły na niebezpieczeństwo wynikające z pocisków, które było bardzo realne dla 007 i jego balastu. Mimo to ulżyło mu, że ktoś z MI6 wciąż go śledzi i znajduje drogę do podążania.  
  
Chłopiec, którego głowa była tuż przy uchu agenta, podskoczył lekko, gdy usłyszał głos wydobywający się ze słuchawki. Mały Q natychmiast napełnił jego ucho większym hałasem:  
  
— Nie! Droga po lewej jest szybsza.  
  
— Co? — warknął Bond, odwracając głowę i zastanawiając się, czy to normalne, że dziecko z przybranym imieniem rozkazuje znacznie większemu od niego mężczyźnie.  
  
Ponownie, wybór tonu swojej wypowiedzi był fatalny, ponieważ dzieciak w jego ramionach skulił się na jego ramieniu i zacisnął palce na koszuli Bonda niczym kociak. Potem odnalazł w sobie pewną odwagę i zmarszczył surowo brwi, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mógł zrobić to siedmiolatek w okularach.  
  
— Nie… nie prowadzi na schody, ale do okna. Jest płaski dach, tylko jedno piętro poniżej. W ten sposób wydostaniesz się szybciej.  
  
Gdy tylko M usłyszała słowo „szybciej” przez słuchawkę, zaczęła się denerwować.   
  
— 007, tylko dlatego, że jest szybsze… — zaczęła ostrożnie.  
  
Ale podobnie jak w przypadku wcześniejszych drzwi, Bond był człowiekiem, który lubił wydajność. Po zaledwie krótkim zerknięciu na małego Q, skręcił w lewo. Pomimo tego, co myślała M, lubił wykonywać rozkazy. Oczywiście, często poprawiał i korygował te zamówienia, tak żeby mu one pasowały, ale faktem było, że lubił mieć coś solidnego w kierowaniu swoimi działaniami. Naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, kto wydawał te rozkazy, tak długo jak miały one sens, tak jak teraz były małego Q. Dlatego też, bez skrupułów i wstydu, 007 skorzystał z rady dziecka, które ledwo było wystarczająco wysokie, by głową sięgać jego pasa. Wyszkolony słuch ujawnił, że pogoń jest blisko, a czas był dla niego rzadkim luksusem.  
  
Było to przyjemne, ale nie całkiem zaskakujące, że chłopiec okazał się dobrze poinformowany. Wskazany pokój posiadał okno. Bond, nie tracąc chwili, zbadał je. Tak, idealne miejsce lądowania znajdowało się pod nim. Jedno piętro poniżej, w gorejącym słońcu.  
  
Wciąż słyszał krzyki w uchu, ale Bond nie stał się tak dobry jak był, rozpraszając się tak łatwo. Zamiast tego zmarszczył brwi, skupiając się na swoim problemie, który nazywał się Q. Zazwyczaj, agent nie wahałby się otworzyć okna i skoczyć, ale teraz zastanawiał się, jak łatwo mógłby to zrobić, trzymając kogoś.  
  
 _Pomyśl o „kruchym, cennym przedmiocie”_ — powiedział sobie i jego umysł zaczął swobodniej pracować nad przedstawionym problemem. Już wcześniej uciekał przed innymi, niosąc ważny, łamliwy ładunek — nie powierzano mu często takich misji ze względu na jego historię wpadania w trudne sytuacje i brutalne walki — prawdopodobnie było to dość podobne do tego. Zaciskając w determinacji zęby, udało mu się przesunąć chłopca, by trzymać go jednym ramieniem, gdy wolną ręką odblokował okno i otworzył je szarpnięciem. Natychmiast po zobaczeniu jak wysoko się znajdują, mały Q zaczął protestować. Najwyraźniej ponownie przemyślał, jak mądra była jego rada.   
  
— Nie miałem na myśli…! — Jego głosik stawał się coraz wyższy, gdy wbijał palce w koszulę i skórę agenta.  
  
Teraz, gdy dwoje osób krzyczało mu do ucha, Bond zignorował wszystkich, oprócz siebie oraz zbliżających się do nich wrogów i wyskoczył przez okno.  
  
To był długi, nieskończony moment, w którym znajdował się między niebem a ziemią. Bez względu na to, ile razy to robił, jak często ryzykował i skakał z niedorzecznych wysokości, Bond nigdy nie stracił uczucia, że jego żołądek podnosi mu się do gardła. Wyglądało to tak, jakby połowa jego ciała była nieustraszona, podczas gdy druga — przeważnie jego wnętrzności, jak się wydawało — walczyła dziko, aby uniknąć nieuchronnego lądowania. Mały Q krzyczał przez cały skok.  
  
I wtedy nastąpiło nieuchronne lądowanie, a Bond warknął mimowolne przekleństwo, gdy nowy ciężar, który niósł, niemal wybił go na tyle, by wybić go z równowagi i posłać piętro lub dwa niżej niż zamierzał. Zdając sobie sprawę, że walka z pędem była daremna (przynajmniej, jeśli chciał utrzymać kostkę w nienaruszonym stanie), Bond skulił się, zwijając się wgłębek, wykonując dość dobrą robotę, udając, że krzyczący w jego ramionach chłopiec był w rzeczywistości szklanym wazonem lub inną delikatną rzeczą. Udało mu się również kontrolować czas trwania spadku i kierunek, dzięki czemu nie spadli z dachu. Po trzech przewróceniach, gdzie dach otarł się o jego plecy, kolana i łokcie, zatrzymali się. Q wciąż był żywy i niemal w dobrej kondycji, a Bond był raczej dumny z siebie.  
  
— Jesteśmy. Widzisz? Powiedziałem, że cię wydostanę — powiedział, zaprzeczając temu, że stracił oddech od upadku, gdy wstawał.  
  
Rozluźnił swoją postawę. Jego ciało przestało być ochronną klatką, którą utworzył wokół swojego małego towarzysza. Kokon kości, mięśni i ciała, który poradził sobie dobrze z utrzymaniem chłopca w bezpieczeństwie. Chwila opiekuńczości i cichej dumy był krótki, ale słodki, gdy spojrzał prędko i nie odnalazł żadnych nowych urazów u dziecka. Oczywiście, Q wciąż wyglądał, jakby miał trzy różne ataki serca. Jego okulary przekrzywiły się na jego nosie, a włosy — co było niewiarygodne — stały się jeszcze bardziej nieuporządkowane. Po prostu oddychał ciężko i patrzył na Bonda, jakby ten był szaleńcem. Niemal znowu zaczął krzyczeć, tak z zasady, gdy agent podniósł go jeszcze raz.  
  
Chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był wystarczająco silny, by zatrzymać wszelką walkę, jaką mogło podjąć dziecko, to istniało skrępowanie oraz strach, że może w łatwy sposób, przypadkowo złamać małe ciałko chłopca. W ten oto sposób, skrzywił się w grymasie wyrażającym w dość znacznym stopniu obawę, gdy przycisnął małego Q do ramienia, gdy chłopiec starał się uwolnić.  
  
— Hej, okno było twoim pomysłem. — przypomniał mu i otrzymał w zamian spojrzenie w którym było przerażenie, ale i również gwałtowny temperament.   
  
Wyglądało to dość zniechęcająco, mimo że pochodziło od zaczerwienionych od płaczu oczu, ukrytych za okularami, które były duże i dość kujońskie oraz wciąż przekrzywione.  
  
I — o tak — spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że 007 skręcał się wewnętrznie, pochodziło od dziecka, który nie miał dziesięciu lat.  
  
Głos M był niemal mile widzianym wytchnieniem, chociaż mógł stwierdzić, że westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową.  
  
— Dlaczego zawsze wybierasz najszybszą drogę? Czy lubisz dawać nam palpitacje serca, kiedy czekamy, aby upewnić się, że nie skończyło ci się szczęście?  
  
Nic sobie nie robiąc z jej obrażonego tonu, Bond nadsłuchiwał odgłosów pościgu — nic jeszcze nie usłyszał, co oznaczało, że ich mały wypad przez okno na razie ich zdezorientował — rozejrzał się nad potarganą czupryną Q, szukając drogi z dachu.  
  
— Nie lubię cię straszyć, Madame. Lubię jedynie szybkie rzeczy.  
  
— Lubisz szybkie rzeczy? — odpowiedziała, wyraźnie niezbyt rozbawiona. Zamiast tego stwierdził, że w jej głosie była chorobliwa ciekawość. Osoby ją czujące, zawsze potajemnie wiedziały, że będą żałowały odpowiedzi.  
  
Bond nie był kimś, kto rozczarowywał innych. Wybierając swoją drogę z zawziętym pośpiechem i kocimi ruchami, które przeczyły jego rozmiarom i muskulaturze, Bond uśmiechnął się lekko, odpowiadając:  
  
— Lubię szybkie kobiety i szybkie samochody. Dlaczego reszta miałaby być inna?  
  
Z odgłosami najlepszych i najgłośniejszych jęków i wypowiadanych pod nosem przekleństw MI6 brzmiących w uchu, Bond zaczął schodzić na ziemię, gdzie miał nadzieję odzyskać uprzywilejowaną pozycję. Przez cały czas, samozwańczy „Q” przylegał do jego klatki piersiowej, z głową schowaną tuż pod szczęką i uchem agenta. Bond nie mógł przestać myśleć, że to źle, że dziecko które krzyczało minutę wcześniej, było takie ciche.


	2. Q przed kwatermistrzami

Jeszcze kilka skoków oraz minimalną ilość krzyków później i James Bond oraz mały Q znów byli na ziemi. Słońce wciąż znajdowało się wysoko na nieboskłonie, a budynki wokół nich wyglądały tak, jakby znajdowali się w piaskownicy olbrzyma. Wszystko było nagrzane i gorące, a ulice albo nie zostały dobrze wykonane albo w ogóle nie zostały zbudowane, bo wydawało się, że piaszczyste budowle wprost wyrastają z ziemi. Bond był zadowolony, że przebrał się ze swojego normalnego garnituru i krawatu — dzięki niemu, łatwiej było się wkraść w łaski kobiet, jak powiedział M, która wywróciła oczami — w coś bardziej w kategorii „kolorów ziemi i wygody”. Nie trzeba było nikomu zaimponować, tylko przetrwać.  
  
Wciąż było gorąco, a chłopiec w jego ramionach zaczął dyszeć, jakby to on biegł. Protesty małego Q i jego ciągłe wiercenie się zniknęły całkowicie, co skłoniło Bonda do uznania, że niezbyt dobrze radził sobie ze zbyt wysokimi temperaturami. Nie wiedział nic o dzieciach, ale znał wyczerpanie ciepłem i udarem spowodowanym gorącem. A nawet gdyby tak nie było, to instynkt agenta 00 krzyczał, że to było złe, iż ta mała nerwowa istotka, pełna energii stała się nagle bezwładna i niekłopotliwa. A także potargane włosy chłopca na jego szyi zaczęły układać się w loki pod wpływem potu.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział 007 swoim zachęcającym, łagodnym głosem. Nie wiedział, czy brzmiał uspokajająco, ale przynajmniej udało mu się zachować _spokój_. Bycie opanowanym w każdej sytuacji było niezbędne do bycia najlepszym agentem w Wielkiej Brytanii. — Już prawie koniec.  
  
— Co się dzieje, Bond?  
  
M wciąż była na linii, chociaż Bond doceniał, że nie wtrącała się przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Gdyby zaczęła mówić mu wprost do ucha, gdy skakał z dachu na dach z inną osobą, to sprawy mogłyby się bardzo źle skończyć.  
  
— Mniejszy i podstępniejszy Q od starego Q, łapie trochę więcej słońca niż jest to zdrowe — odpowiedział spokojnie, gdy znalazł kawałek cienia, który zadowolił jego gusta. Pozwolił, by protesty „starego Q” o jego wieku zniknęły w tle, skupiając się na swoim otoczeniu. Nikt ich nie ścigał odkąd wyskoczyli przez okno, co skłaniało Bonda do nadziei, że wymknęli się odrobinę z radaru swoich przeciwników. Jemu również nie chciało się nigdzie biegać w tym upale. A potem zapytał, ponieważ musiał: — Czy wysokie temperatury są szkodliwe dla dzieci?  
  
— Nie wiem, Bond. A są? — odpowiedziała spokojnie M, będąc całkowicie nieprzydatną.  
  
Mały chłopiec na ramieniu Bonda obudził się z powodu kłótni rozbrzmiewającej przez urządzenie komunikacyjne, która toczyła się tuż obok niego. Wbijając pięść w obojczyk agenta, gdy przyjął pozorną wyprostowaną postawę, a ponieważ w dalszym ciągu mniej więcej siedział w zgięciu ramienia Bonda, nie była to żadna różnica.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest — warknął nieprzekonująco, ale z pewnym poziomem delikatnej irytacji, co było godne podziwu. Może gdyby powiedział coś bardziej wyraźnym głosem, to byłoby to bardziej wiarygodne.  
  
Bond przykucnął przy rozpadającej się ścianie, siadając na ziemi i usadawiając małego Q na zgiętych nogach, by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Postawiłby go w pozycji stojącej obok, ale miał duże podejrzenia, że musiałby go podeprzeć z przynajmniej dwóch stron. Młody towarzysz Bonda również był boso, co było kłopotliwe. Zabawne, że dzieci nie mogły wyhodować sobie odpowiedniego obuwia. Mogło być tak samo z bronią, której jeszcze nie wymyślono, aby tworzyła nowe kule, gdy te się skończyły…  
  
— Bond, twój status?  
  
— Powiedz wścibskiej kobiecie, że nic mi nie jest i nie musisz się o mnie martwić — powiedział oschle chłopiec, niechybnie zbliżając się do rozpłakania się z frustracji. Był niemal zabawny, wpatrując się w słuchawkę. Tolerował bycie trzymanym przez agenta 00, ale drżał ze strachu albo frustracji, jak maleńka maszyna brzęczącą na granicy rozpadu. Wielkie oczy, teraz zmrużone za okularami, skierowały się w stronę Bonda, by spojrzeć na niego z lekkomyślną odwagą. Tego rodzaju odwagą, która była widziana u mężczyzn stojących przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. — Ty też nie musisz się o mnie martwić! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!  
  
Zaczynając podejrzewać, że „coś będącego poza jego kompetencjami” wpada panikę, Bond odchylił głowę do tyłu, jakby chciał wydostać się z zasięgu tych małych pięści. Mrużąc z ostrożnością swoje oczy, zadał pod nosem pytanie do M:  
— Czy irracjonalny temperament jest również symptomem nadmiernego przegrzania u dzieci?  
  
Ale tak naprawdę chciał zapytać, czy tak wyglądała wczesna burza hormonalna, która występuje u nastolatków, ale bał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć.  
  
Ale odpowiedzi udzielił Kwatermistrz w postaci długiego cierpiętniczego westchnięcia i zirytowanej sugestii:  
  
— Bond, powinno cię to przekonać, abyś teraz porzucił to dziecko! Znajdź jakieś zaciemnione miejsce na uboczu i powiedz mu, żeby usiadł i tam został.  
  
Otwierając usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, Bond zatrzymał się, gdy jego bystre oczy ujrzały, jak te rzucone słowa podsłuchane przez małego Q wpłynęły na chłopca. To, co było goryczą i nieco napiętymi emocjami złagodziło się, a potem zostało roztrzaskane, pozostawiając małą twarz z dużymi oczami wypełnionymi beznadzieją, gdy chłopiec zapadł się w sobie. Spojrzał na słuchawkę z czymś podobnym do akceptacji, a po krótkiej chwili została ona zmieniona w beznadziejność. Mały Q, siedzący na udach Bonda kucającego przy kruszącej się brązowej ścianie, opuścił głowę i zdawał się kurczyć.  
  
W tym momencie, Bond nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż tylko uderzyć swojego Kwatermistrza. Nie potrafił dokładnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego to czuł, ale potrzeba była nagła i okrutna, gdy paliła go w klatkę piersiową.  
  
Zaskoczony swoją reakcją i zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że Kwatermistrz znajdował się poza jego fizycznym zasięgiem, agent 00 zamiast uderzyć go, zacisnął zęby i zrobił coś produktywnego — coś, czego Kwatermistrz nie żądał od niego. Trzymając jedną rękę na ramieniu chłopca, nie pozwalając mu odejść ani nic zrobić, wyciągnął manierkę z dobrze zapatrzonego pasa z zapasami, stanowiącego kolejny dodatek do jego mniej formalnego stroju.  
  
— Dalej — namawiał… żądał… nie, zdecydowanie namawiał, w bardzo stanowczy sposób. — Wypij trochę. Nie zostawię cię.  
  
Ożywione brązowe oczy z niedowierzaniem spojrzały na niego spod przepoconej masy włosów, analizując minę Bonda, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co z tym zrobić.  
  
Bond utrzymywał beznamiętną minę, do której został wyszkolony, z wyjątkiem uniesienia jednej brwi, kiedy naciskał:  
  
— Nie mów, że nie jesteś spragniony. — Zaczął manipulować manierką, tak aby lekko uderzyła chłopca w twarz. Wydawało się, że była to ostatnia kropla, ponieważ mały Q zmrużył oczy, ale tym razem sięgnął, by wziąć naczynie szybkim ruchem swoich smukłych dłoni. Było to zaskakujące, że po pierwszych gwałtownym łykach (po tym, jak Bond musiał odkręcić manierkę), chłopiec opanował się, by pić spokojnie i powoli. James Bond był gotów wyrwać mu manierkę, zanim chłopiec wypiłby tyle, żeby się rozchorować, ale zamiast tego zmaltretowane dziecko samo przestało, wyglądając na bardziej wyniosłe i imponujące, niż powinien wyglądać nieco posiniaczony i lekko zdenerwowany chłopiec wielkości Corgi’ego.  
  
— Co? — burknął chłopiec, gdy zauważył, że Bond jest zaskoczony, jak i pod wrażeniem.  
  
Mądry na tyle, by wiedzieć, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić, Bond powiedział cicho:  
  
— Nic. — Przycisnął później palec do słuchawki, aby upewnić się, że M znów go słucha. — Powrót do planu. Zabieram ze sobą małego Q.  
  
— Bond — wtrąciła się M. Podjęła się wysiłku, by w jej głosie zabrzmiała czułość, odnosząc przy tym znacznie większy sukces niż Kwatermistrz. — Może jest coś w tym, co Q…. eee… powiedział nasz Kwatermistrz. Zostałeś wysłany na misję, by dowiedzieć się dokładnie z jakim ładunkiem ma do czynienia Westford i jaki wpływ będzie miał na jego rozszerzające się więzi kryminalne. Ma to ogromne znaczenie, bo inaczej nie wysłalibyśmy cię tam. Czy możesz szczerze powiedzieć, że możesz wykonać swoją pracę i jednocześnie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo dziecku?  
  
Logika. Szczerze mówiąc, Bond jej nienawidził. Lubił stabilność — taką jak samochody i broń, która się nie zacinała — i otrzymywanie jasnych, zwięzłych rozkazów, ale nie za bardzo lubił logikę. W końcu poradził sobie z bardzo nielogicznym światem. Złoczyńcy byli, z definicji, nielogiczni, a ze swojego doświadczenia wiedział, że osoby myślące logicznie, które próbowały go zastrzelić, były zwykle _przewidywalne_ i zazwyczaj szybko kończyły martwe. Podsumowując, logika nie była wysoko na liście jego priorytetów. Agent 00 był wydajny, produktywny, nieprzewidywalny i zapierający dech w piersiach.  
Niefortunnie, od kiedy M nie była już agentem 00 stała się osobą kierującą się logiką. Teraz, ta logika sprawiała, że usta Bonda wykrzywiły się z niesmakiem, a niebieskie oczy zmrużyły się. Warknął cicho, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie, próbując sformułować odpowiedź.  
  
Część wcześniejszej beznadziei powróciła na twarz małego Q — ta _małość_ w stosunku do jego postawy. Nie chciał napotkać spojrzenia Bonda, jakby się bał tego, co mógł tam ujrzeć. Nagle chłopiec zacisnął powieki i wypalił, jakby wbrew rozsądkowi:  
  
— Wiem, czym jest ładunek.  
  
— Co?   
  
Kilka głosów odezwało się w uchu Bonda, kiedy ten tylko wpatrywał się w dziecko. Chociaż mały Q był wciąż na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć większość tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie linii, chłopiec wydawał się niechętny, by na cokolwiek odpowiedzieć — w rzeczywistości, jeśli jego nieco nikczemne spojrzenie było jakąś wskazówką, to nie chciał udzielać odpowiedzi nikomu innemu niż Bond. Dowody tego znajdowały się w jego przestraszonym, ale pełnym nadziei spojrzeniu skierowanym na mężczyznę i niektórych nieśmiałych spojrzeń rzuconych spod brązowej czupryny brązowych włosów.  
  
— Jeśli… jeśli ci to powiem, czy mogę z tobą zostać? — spytał drżącym głosem i błagającym, a jednocześnie przerażonym spojrzeniem.  
  
Głosy z MI6 poderwały się najpierw ostrymi tonami, a Bond uznał, że miał już dość nudnych komentarzy. Były dni, kiedy bycie agentem była bardzo podobne do bycia psem szarpanym na smyczy, którą trzymały co najmniej trzy osoby, która każda uważała, że wiedziała najlepiej, jak powinien chodzić.  
  
Zniszczył już wcześniej słuchawki. Zawsze istniały nieoczekiwane okoliczności, które wyjaśniałyby, dlaczego mały gadżet został zmiażdżony. A jeśli nikt w rzeczywistości nie wierzył w te historie, cóż, to był jego problem… — nie było nikogo, kto trzymałby się swojej wersji wydarzeń jak agenci. Próba nakłonienia ich do przyznania się do kłamstwa była porównywalna z wzruszeniem słońca.  
  
Zanim Bond zdążył odpowiedzieć lub zręcznie zniszczyć urządzenie w swoim uchu, w oddali pojawił się alarmujący, statyczny trzask, a zarazem potem głos dobiegający z głośnika. Bond spiął się, a mały Q wygramolił się z jego kolan, tylko po to, aby przykucnąć na brudnej ziemi obok niego. Ramię agenta odruchowo poruszyło się, by objąć chłopca. Czując jak ten drży, podjął decyzję, by nie pozwolić mu opuścić swojego boku. Mały Q nie był w stanie określić źródła hałasu, ale Bond już wywnioskował, że pochodzi on z daleka, ale był wystarczająco głośny, by móc rozbrzmieć niemal wszędzie.  
  
— Agencie z MI6? — zabrzmiał zgryźliwy komputerowy głos, ale wyraźny. — Wiemy, kim jesteś. I nie trzeba dodawać, że wiemy również, że tu jesteś. Tak długo, jak będziemy bawić się w chowanego w tym upale, tak długo będziemy w impasie. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.  
  
Agent 00 przewrócił oczami. Jednakże mieli rację. Zacisnął zęby, przeklinając cokolwiek co sprawiało, że złoczyńcy tak kochali słyszeć swój głos. Jeśli komunikat przekształci się w nadawany dookoła monolog, to mógłby zacząć krzyczeć.  
  
Przynajmniej brzmiało to tak, jakby przeciwnicy nie wiedzieli kim dokładnie był — do tej pory nazywali go tylko „agentem z MI6”. Nie miało znaczenia, czy znali jego imię czy nie. W rzeczywistości, czasami było miło być rozpoznawalnym, choćby dlatego, że bardzo niewiele osób kiedykolwiek stanęli naprzeciwko niego i przeżyło, aby rozpowszechniać opowieść o bardzo niebezpiecznym mężczyźnie.  
  
— Wiemy, że masz ze sobą dziecko. Musi cię ono spowalniać. — Głos brzmiał sympatycznie i słodko pomimo złego przekazu. Bond przelotnie zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na małego Q, czując, jak chłopak przytula się do jego boku. Wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego. Pomimo wcześniejszych protestów, że nikt nie musi się nim opiekować, chudy chłopiec nieświadomie zacisnął jedną dłoń na koszuli Bonda, wciskając się pod pachę agenta. Bez chwili namysłu Bond zacieśnił swój uścisk, czując szybkie bicie serca i delikatną klatkę piersiową, która poruszała się lekko, jakby chłopiec miał ledwo odwagę by oddychać. — Co powiesz na to, byśmy zawarli umowę? — Rozbrzmiewał dalej głos.  
  
— To jest Westford. — W końcu zwięzła wypowiedź Kwatermistrza, która rozbrzmiała cicho w uchu Bonda, pomogła agentowi odzyskać równowagę — Głos pasuje do nagrań, które posiadamy.  
  
Bond tylko chrząknął, żeby zakomunikować, że słyszał go. Wytężał słuch, by określić, skąd dochodził hałas, a również po to, by usłyszeć wszelkie dźwięki ukryte pod zmechanizowanym głosem rozbrzmiewającym nad ich głowami.  
  
— Związku z tym, ja… my… jesteśmy gotowi zawrzeć z tobą umowę, agencie. — Bond z zaskoczeniem uniósł brew, w żaden inny sposób nie wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. — Musisz zrozumieć, że chcemy odzyskać chłopca.  
  
Chłopiec zamarł całkowicie, jeśli wcześniej niemal nie oddychał, to teraz jego serce przestało prawie bić. Jego małe, szczupłe ciało stało się niemal boleśnie napięte tak, że Bond obawiał się, że delikatne kości pękną pod naporem. Mały Q wpatrywał się w nicość. Jego oczy za okularami były szeroko otwarte, a źrenice rozwarte.  
  
Westford kontynuował dalej swój monolog:  
  
— Jest on synem jednego z moich ludzi.  
  
Mały Q zakrztusił się wracając do życia, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Potem, jąkając się, wykrztusił cienkim spanikowanym głosem:  
— Ni… nie. Nie, to kłamstwo! — Jego wypowiedź była ledwie szeptem, zduszonym z rozpaczy tak dużej, że groziła przytłoczeniem go. — On… kłamie. Panie Bond, on kłamie! Nie jestem! _Nie jestem!_  
  
— Ciiii. — Bond uciszył go spokojnym głosem.   
  
Mały Q przestał być niemrawy i znów pełen temperamentu, spojrzał nagle na 007 z najbardziej błagalnym wyrazem twarzy na świecie — potrzebą owinięta w strach. Spojrzenie wstrząsnęło stoickim agentem, uniemożliwiając mu odwrócenie wzroku, nawet gdy jego ręka odruchowo zakryła usta chłopca, by go uspokoić. Chłopak nie próbował jej odtrącić ani protestować, tylko drgnął, a potem nadal wpatrywał się w niego z niemal dzikim pragnieniem, by mężczyzna mu uwierzył. Małe dłonie uniosły się do krawędzi dłoni Bonda i chociaż mały Q nie był wystarczająco silny, by oderwać dłoń mężczyzny od swojej twarzy, to drobne palce chłopca wbiły się w skórę Bonda — niczym pazury kociaka.  
  
Mały Q wzdrygnął się i wydawało się, że niemal się załamał, gdy Bond odwrócił wzrok, by ponownie skupić się na łagodnym głosie Westforda.  
  
— Możesz zrozumieć, dlaczego chcemy go odzyskać. Błagamy cię, nie traktuj tego, jako sytuacji z zakładnikiem! Chcemy, żeby wrócił do nas bez zbędnego zamieszania, a my w zamian przestaniemy cię ścigać. — Zamilkł, w obliczony sposób, jakby dopiero teraz wpadł na konkretny pomysł. — Mógłbyś odejść bez walki.  
  
Pod jego dłonią, mały Q próbował potrząsnąć głową, próbując teraz naprawdę odsunąć się od Bonda. Oczywiście, dzieciak miał naturę mola książkowego — nawet jeśli byłby fizycznie starszy, a zatem większy, to nadal nie mógłby dorównywać agentowi. Kiedy Bond (który przez cały czas rozglądał się wokół nich z pozornie bezmyślnym wzrokiem) sięgnął wolną ręką po pistolet, mały Q jęknął w jego dłoń i zaczął walczyć. W końcu, w tym momencie Bond skupił się na nim i uniósł brwi, próbując dojść do tego, co spowodowało, że chłopiec tak zareagował. Z opóźnieniem agent przypomniał sobie, że nie każdy czuł się tak dobrze wokół broni jak on.  
  
— Hej — powiedział łagodnym tonem według swoich standardów. Wzrok chłopca skierował się nagle na niego. Siniak pod jednym z oczu ukrytych za okularami spowodował, że jego spojrzenie wydawało się intensywniejsze. Bond cieszył się, że głosy z MI6 nie rozbrzmiewały w jego uchu, ponieważ teraz czuł się tak, jakby te młode oczy spowodowały obudzenie się czegoś w jego sercu i stwierdził, że będzie strzegł zazdrośnie tego uczucia. — Nie oddam im ciebie — mruknął, patrząc na chłopca, tak jakby to było oczywiste. Kolejne zdanie wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak było: — Powiedziałeś, że opowiesz mi o ładunku Westforda, przez co stajesz się dla mnie cenniejszy niż cokolwiek innego.  
  
Q rozpromienił się nieznacznie i z pewną ostrożnością, jakby nie był pewien, co sądzić o powodach jego użyteczności.  
  
Nagle stało się to… okrutne. Bond nigdy nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale niespodziewanie poczuł się źle, że powiedział dziecku, że był cenny tylko dlatego, że miał przydatne informacje. Zwykle tak to się odbywało z ludźmi, z którymi Bond miał do czynienia: z osobami, od których potrzebował informacji, z tymi z którymi spał, z ludźmi których wybierał jako członków swojego zespołu w tych nielicznych przypadkach, w których nie mógł pracować sam — wszyscy byli cenni wyłącznie ze względu na swoją użyteczność. Ale czy mógłby to powiedzieć dziecku?  
  
Zirytowany nową emocją, której nie potrafił nazwać, Bond rozpatrzył swoje słowa w głowie i wypowiedział je z uśmiechem ujawniającym się w uniesieniu jednego kącika ust.  
  
— Plus, zdaje się, że denerwujesz mojego Kwatermistrza, a ja użyję jakiekolwiek wymówki, by nazwać go starym Q.  
  
— Hej! – Usłyszał w swoim uchu, co udowadniało to, że MI6 wciąż nasłuchuje. — 007, to jest bardzo lekceważąca postawa.  
  
M, raczej słusznie, nie skomentowała tego, ale jej milczenie sprawiło, że uśmiech Bonda stał się szerszy. Ostatecznie, jeśli nie powiedziała, żeby przestał, to uznawał to za aprobatę swojego zachowania.  
  
— Dlatego też, możesz zachować swoje przybrane imię — dodał Bond, powoli zdejmując rękę z ust dziecka. Jego zaufanie nie zostało zdradzone, ponieważ Q wciąż mógł patrzeć na niego z zdenerwowaniem i w nieco nieufny sposób, ale nie krzyczał, ani nie zaczął paplać bez sensu. — I możesz zostać ze mną.  
  
W tym momencie wkroczyła M. Brzmiała na zmęczoną, gdy powiedziała:  
  
— Bond, wiem, że twoja moralność poszybowała bardzo wysoko, aż do punktu, w którym jestem zaniepokojona, ale czy jest to naprawdę rozsądne, aby…  
  
— Zajęty — mruknął Bond i MI6 bardzo szybko zamilkło w jego uchu.  
  
Czasami Bond kłamał, żeby trochę odpocząć, ale czasami naprawdę potrzebował chwili ciszy, aby pozostać przy życiu — tak jak teraz. W tym samym czasie zauważył razem z małym Q mężczyznę, który zbliżał się do zakrętu, ale gdy Q otwierał usta z zaskoczenia, to 007 podnosił pistolet i ustawił go w odpowiedniej pozycji z opanowaniem godnym kobry podczas ataku. Spokojny, wyrachowany i bez emocji, uniósł broń tuż nad rozczochraną głową Q i strzelił. Mały Q wrzasnął i opadł na ziemię zwijając się w kulkę, ale to mężczyzna miał dziurę w głowie, gdy pocisk Bonda poszedł dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał. Wciąż jednak człowiek Westforda strzelił ze swojej broni zanim upadł, a zbłąkany pocisk oderwał kawałek ściany znajdującej się naprzeciwko nich, udowadniając, jak blisko śmierci był Bond i jego mały podopieczny.  
  
— Bond? Czy zneutralizowałeś cel, czy jesteś martwy?  
  
M, jak zawsze, była taką pogodną duszą.  
  
— To pierwsze — odpowiedział Bond z lekkim uśmieszkiem, który przekształcił się w pełnoprawny uśmiech.   
  
Kiedy opuszczał swoje ramiona, zauważył, że mały Q wstawał powoli, niemal uderzając głową o łokieć Bonda. Dziecko wyglądało na oszołomione, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i otwartymi ustami. Pocierało również uszy, w których bez wątpienia dzwoniło.  
  
— Jesteś dobrym strzelcem.  
  
To sprawiło, że Bond zaśmiał się. To, jak nic innego sprawiło, że polepszył mu się humor, nawet bardziej niż drażnienie starego Kwatermistrza, tak jakby uznanie siedmiolatka było pożywką dla jego ego. Nagle to wszystko wydawało się raczej wycieczką, niż niebezpieczną misją, która mogła być szkodliwa dla życia.   
  
— Chodź… w górę — mruknął, wstając i sięgając w dół, by umieścić dłonie wokół chudej talii chłopca.  
  
Jak można było przewidzieć, lekkomyślne dziecko zaczęło odruchowo walczyć, zanim poddało się, zdając sobie sprawę, że Bond rzeczywiście ma zamiar go nosić.  
  
— Ruszamy ponownie. — Bond poinformował z przyjemnością MI6. — Westford przestał mówić, czyli ktoś usłyszał strzały.  
  
— Co oznacza, że ktoś, prawdopodobnie wiele osób, będzie wkrótce kierować się w twoją stronę. — Komentarz Kwatermistrza rozbrzmiał gdzieś w tle.  
  
— I związku z tym?  
  
— Pokierujemy cię wtedy. — Kwatermistrz postanowił być pomocny. — Choćby po to, byś nie utknął w ślepym zaułku. Weźmy… racja… to powinno… tylko…   
  
Tak szybko, jak zaczął wyjaśniać, zaczęły rozbrzmiewać statyczne zakłócenia, tak jakby stworzenie wprost z koszmarów wyłoniło się, by pożreć wszystkie rzeczy, które zapewniały bezpieczeństwo.  
  
Nie będąc na tyle głupi, by po prostu wybiec na środek ulicy, Bond zakradł się za zakręt i wślizgnął się do czegoś, co kiedyś było garażem, ale teraz stanowiło puste pomieszczenie. Dla Bonda było ważne, że nikogo tam nie było.  
  
— M? — zapytał, przyciskając plecy do ściany i niezdarnie przesuwając małego Q w zgięciu swojej ręki. Bond pragnął chwycić broń swoją wolną dłonią, ale zamiast tego uniósł ją, by nacisnąć na słuchawkę. — Odpowiedz — rozkazał gwałtownie. Agent 00 nie wpadał w panikę, ale czasami w takich momentach jak ten, był bliski tego.  
  
Nie rozbrzmiała żadna odpowiedź, z wyjątkiem statycznych dźwięków, które później również zniknęły.  
  
Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, jego kontakt z MI6 został zerwany.  
  
Na zewnątrz rozbrzmiał zgrzyt żwiru, gdy ktoś się do nich zbliżał.


End file.
